Various forms of stabilizers have been heretofore provided for the purpose of stabilizing recreational and other vehicles equipped with wheeled running gear. Examples of various forms of these previously known stabilizers as well as other structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,583,945, 2,634,941, 2,966,321, 3,537,724, 3,692,329, 3,879,055 and 4,070,041.
However, these previously known forms of stabilizers or struts and similar devices are not particularly well adapted to provide the desired levelling function as well as the function of absorbing lateral wind thrust. Accordingly, a need exists for a recreational vehicle body stabilizer which may not only be utilized as a levelling apparatus for levelling the body of the recreational vehicle, but which will also serve the purpose of yieldably resisting lateral shifting of the recreational body due to wind incident thereon.